Damian's Dilemma
by Silvia Miyari- The Wolf
Summary: Damian has been acting oddly towards Dick, and for no apparent reason. Why could this be? Rated M for smex in second chapter. If you can't handle it, don't read. Criticisim welcome. Flamers will be ignored.


Damian Wayne walked into the Batcave without so much as a glance at his 'mentor'. He ignored the older man completely as he looked up from his typing and waved at him. "Welcome home Damian. Alfred just went upstairs to start your bath. Send him down when he's done, okay?" Again Damian simply ignored him and walked upstairs to his waiting bath. Dick wasn't really expecting an answer though. About two weeks ago, Damian had stopped speaking to him unless it pertained to case work. A week after that he had stopped speaking to him altogether. Dick simply thought it was a rebellious phase, Damian's way of lashing out at him for taking up the mantle of Batman. But tonight's interaction worried him. Never before had Damian refused to acknowledge him, or ignored his presence entirely. Whenever he walked in he was usually greeted by a nod or a simple raise of his hand. But that wasn't the case tonight.

Dick sat up in his chair, watching as Damian made is way out of the cave. He stared at the entrance long after the boy was gone, a worried frown on his face. He knew this couldn't be allowed to go on for any longer. Tonight he would have to try and get the boy to interact with him. He sighed and finally turned his gaze back to the computer

* * *

><p>screen. The question was, how was he going to get him to do that?<p>

Damian Wayne was watching the TV... Well, watching maybe wasn't the right word. He was sitting comfortably on the couch whilst he waited for his bath water to cool somewhat. His elbow was on the arm of the couch, propping up his head whilst he stared unblinking at the TV. However, it was one of those blank stares people use when their mind is elsewhere. If asked, the boy wouldn't have been able to even tell you what was on. In his mind he was problem solving.

Dick Grayson... That was the entire problem right there. For over a month now Damian had been feeling... things... very physical things... towards the other male. And he just couldn't understand why. Over time he had gotten to like Grayson, something he would surely deny if asked, but he had never been... Oh what was the word? Aroused. Yes that was it. The other man made him feel _aroused_.

Damian frowned at the TV, though he still wasn't actually watching it. He tried to think back to when his body had first reacted to Grayson... When things first started to change. Was it on his thirteenth birthday? His frown momentarily disappeared as he thought of that night by the pool when Dick had jumped in, completely naked, laughing and splashing... His body had reacted then... Just as it was now.

Damian outright scowled, looking down at himself. He wasn't used to his body doing whatever it damn well wanted... Actually he'd spent years training to just the opposite effect. And yet, here he was. He swore lightly and stood up, turning the TV off and heading to the bath, though his mind kept on working as he walked.

Had that been the first time? Yes, he thought so... He certainly couldn't remember any instances before that. But why had his body reacted then? It certainly wasn't the first time he had seen Grayson naked... They had changed right next to each other in the Cave numerous times... So why now?

He paused just outside his door to rub his temples. He was getting no where with this... Perhaps he was asking all the wrong questions. Fine. What was the next logical step?

If he couldn't figure out where it all started, then he needed to know what to do about it.

He peeled the mask from his face and leaned his head against the door for a moment. He knew avoiding the situation wouldn't work forever. Eventually Grayson would get wise, or concerned and would attempt to draw him out. Or worse still, he would allow it to continue and his own self control would break.

Damian's eyes narrowed and for a moment he looked very much like his father. Loss of control, even for a second, was unacceptable. Still, the boy knew he couldn't do this forever. Already he had to completely distance himself from Grayson to avoid loosing said control. If he distanced himself any further he wouldn't be able to maintain a professional stance... and that was also unacceptable.

His scowl deepened for a moment and he pulled away from the door. No. He was Damian Wayne. He would maintain his self control until he could find a better solution then the current one. He would not falter.

He opened his door and threw his mask onto the nightstand, then turned his head to see if Pennyworth had left his clean pyjamas on the bed. He froze upon seeing that the reason for all of his problems was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Fuck."

He watched as Dick frowned lightly, clear concern on his face.

"Damian... We need to talk."

And just like that Damian turned around and began to walk right back out of the room.

"Damian, come here and sit down. That's an order."

Damian stopped mid step and he frowned deeply. Grayson was ordering him around? That was simply inexcusable. He turned on his heel and marched back into the room, slamming the door. He stopped a few feet from the bed and crossed his arms.

"Your ordering me Grayson? ...That is inadvisable. I am in no mood to tolerate you." He was tight lipped and his voice held a hint of both warning and anger. He watched as Dick stood up and moved closer to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that his heart rate increased.

"I wouldn't have to order you if I could talk to you for a minute without you running off or ignoring me completely." He watched as the man proceeded to take another step towards him. That was when Damian's mind finally processed that the older man was not wearing his costume. Actually he was wearing very little at all.

It seemed Dick had come right from the cave, only bothering to strip off his costume before coming to Damien's room. He wore nothing but his black boxer-briefs and an old white night shirt. He also had a musky scent to him, which was how he knew Dick had come straight to his room. The man hadn't even had the decency to shower... Though Damian found he didn't mind.

He felt blood rush to his groin an was very glad it was dark in his room. God forbid Grayson see this absolute lack of control. He furrowed his brow, and opened his mouth to tell Grayson that he didn't have time for this and that he should get the hell out of his room. Unfortunately what came out was very different.

"Hmph! Fine, you have a minute Grayson. I'm counting." No! He wanted the man out of his room! He shouldn't be playing these games! In annoyance Damian started counting aloud. He continued counting whilst Dick rambled on about teamwork and family. Damian, for the most part, tuned it all out. Finally Dick seemed to stop talking and Damian paused to look at him pointedly, before finishing his countdown.

"3, 2, 1. Time's up. Get out." He turned from Dick, going over to the couch by the window and started stripping off his gloves. The bath would probably be cold by now, but perhaps that was what he needed to clear his mind. He had just started to roll his sleeves up when he herd Dick move towards him. He turned to the man, mouth open to tell him to get the hell out, when he felt the blow.

Now that threw him, mentally of course. Grayson could never hope to hit him hard enough to actually do damage. But the fact that he had actually raised his hand and smacked him across the face floored the boy. For a moment he stood stock still, and in the back of his mind he heard Dick speak, though it didn't actually process.

Grayson had hit him. _Grayson. Hit. Him._ To hell with self control.

He whipped around so fast Dick didn't even have a chance to jump away as he grabbed the older man's arm, throwing him onto the couch. He seethed for a moment, watching Dick's shocked expression. It was gone a moment later however, and the man tried to sit up. Damian didn't give him the chance. He was on top of Grayson and was pushing him back down, holding him in place with one arm. And suddenly Damian's look wasn't filled with rage, but hesitant curiosity and clear lust. Dick opened his mouth to say something and Damian silenced him.

"For once in your life Grayson, shut up." And with that the younger boy leaned forwards and captured Dick's mouth in his own. For a moment it was clear Dick couldn't compute anything, then his eyes slowly widened into a shocked stare. Damian parted from him looking rather satisfied.

Damian traced his hand down along the smooth, toned body below him and he ran a hand up underneath Dick's shirt. He eyed the muscle there and found he couldn't look away. His eyes were glued to the body beneath him as he settled himself between the other male's legs. He felt Grayson's arm lift, then become snagged on something. He looked up briefly to find that the strap from one of his weight training devices had caught Dick's arm. Well that worked out well.

He slipped his eyes back down to the man's body, pointedly ignoring his stares and slight struggles. He knew he really should be showing more control over himself, but Grayson had crossed a line, and now he had to be punished. The question was, just what was he going to do with him?


End file.
